


Grow As We Go

by nebulayyyy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Black Paladin Shiro (Voltron) (mentioned), Drabble, Fix-It, Fluff, I don’t know how to write, Kinda, M/M, My first fic, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), how does one tag, i tried to make this soft and failed, inspired by a song, lowkey though - Freeform, more of a what if? fic than anything else, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulayyyy/pseuds/nebulayyyy
Summary: Set the night before Keith leads for the Blade, Lance tries to convince him to stay.Excerpt:Lance wasn’t sure why he was so against Keith leaving Voltron. Sure, there were the obvious reasons, like having a black paladin and leader, that Voltron wouldn’t be complete without him. But now Shiro was back, having been brought from the brink of death by Keith himself, and had resumed his past role of leader, head of Voltron, the mighty Black Paladin. Really, there was nothing Voltron related holding him back.—In other words: Lance should’ve tried to get Keith to stay with Voltron so I wrote a fic about it(This is my first fic)





	Grow As We Go

Lance wasn’t sure why he was so against Keith leaving Voltron. Sure, there were the obvious reasons, like having a black paladin and leader, that Voltron wouldn’t be complete without him. But now Shiro was back, having been brought from the brink of death by Keith himself, and had resumed his past role of leader, head of Voltron, the mighty Black Paladin. Really, there was nothing Voltron related holding him back.

In all actuality, Lance should be encouraging Keith to go. He found a whole group of people who could tell him about his heritage and help him discover his true past. He has a chance to reconnect with his mom.

Lance should be happy for him.

He should be.

But he wasn’t.

He didn’t want Keith to leave. But he didn’t know why.  
Yet, here he was. With Keith in his room. Right across from him, the night he leaves for the Blade. Looking right at Lance.

Okay. He can do this.

“You don’t have to leave, you know.”

“And why’s that?” Keith muttered, clearly wanting to bolt away from both the Castle and this conversation.  
Sighing, Lance pats the section of bed beside him. Raising an eyebrow, Keith sits by him, but remained stiff and tense, still ready to jump up and run.

“You say there’s still so much you don’t know. That you’re leaving Voltron, leaving Shiro and Hunk and Pidge and me, because you need to ‘go and find yourself,’” Lance gestures with quotation marks. “You need to go and be alone, and you can’t take this quest, or journey, or whatever with anyone else, because we wouldn’t understand.”

“Yeah, yeah I did,” Keith bites, shifting in his spot. “Now can I—“

“No. Don’t interrupt me. Please.” Lance speaks over his protests, not ready to let him go just yet. “I know that we can’t understand that well, that this is something none of us have experienced. But who told you that for you to grow and change all by yourself? It doesn’t just happen on your own, Keith.” Lance casts his eyes down to the floor, voice wavering. “We might not understand now, but that doesn’t mean that we never will. Whoever told you you need to leave to understand, for us, for me to understand, doesn’t know us. I just— I really don’t think you have to leave, if change is what you really need, because you can just-“ Pausing, Lance looks up and into Keith’s eyes. “Change right next to me. We can grow together, learn together, change together, whatever you need. If you need support, I can support you. We’ve got each other’s backs, right?”

Keith pauses. And then smiles. It's a small smile, barely there, but it makes Lance so happy to see.

“Besides,” Lance continues, wanting to make his point as much as possible. “You’re not gonna be the only one changing. I promise. Shiro’s still learning. So is Pidge, Hunk, Coran, heck, even Allura. Me too, Keith. I’ve got a hell of a long way to go. So don’t worry about being alone. We’re gonna need you, I’m going to need you, as much as you need us. I promise. I may not know much, but I don’t know the future or what it may hold, but I know that we can be there for each other at every twist and turn and obstacle that comes our way.”

“I guess I would like the company.” Keith murmurs, just loud enough for Lance to hear. “It would be nice for us to all go through this together, I guess.”

Lance’s head shot straight up from where it had dropped during his ramble. “Really? You won’t leave?” He can’t keep the optimism and slight desperation out of his voice, and Keith chuckles a small bit.

“Yeah.”

Lance whooped loudly, quickly ducking in on himself for possibly waking up the other Paladins, and then made one of the best or worst decisions of his life. Peeking back into Keith’s eyes, he launches himself at him, tackling him into a full-bodied hug on his bedroom floor.

A couple minutes or so later, Lance finally sits up and looks at Keith.

“I don’t know what the future holds.” He starts, “But what I do know is that we can support each other. We can change together, and we can just take it slow and see what becomes of us. Okay?”

“Okay.”

—

Lance wasn’t sure why he didn’t want Keith to leave. But now he does. As he watched everyone in the common room the next morning listening to Keith tell them his decision to stay, he finally figures it out.

Sure, there were the obvious reasons, like Voltron wasn’t complete without Keith.

But Lance also wasn’t complete without him. He needed Keith. He loved him.

**Huh. Who would’ve known.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> The title and some of the dialogue is taken from the song “Grow as We Go” by Ben Platt, and it’s such a Klance song please listen to it  
> The whole fic was actually inspired by it  
> I really hoped y’all enjoyed this drabble, and I’d really appreciate constructive criticism? Thank youu


End file.
